1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine comprising a printer having a heater, such as an electrophotographic printer, which copies an original document using the printer, and a control method for the copying machine, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In an MFP mounted with a printer having a heater such as an electrophotographic printer, the temperature of the heater needs to be maintained at a given operating temperature in order to do printing. A large amount of power is therefore consumed for the printing.
In most cases, a power save mode is prepared for the MFP. In the power save mode, the heater is turned off or its temperature is maintained at a standby temperature that is lower than the operating temperature. Accordingly, power consumption is reduced.
The power save mode is released as the need for executing a job arises. If the power save mode is released, the heater is heated. When the temperature of the heater reaches the operating temperature, the MFP enters a ready state to allow the job to be executed.
If a copy needs to be made when the MFP is set in the power save mode, the power save mode is released first as described above. After the MFP enters a ready state, it reads an original document. After the MFP completes reading the original document, it prints an image obtained by reading the original document.
While the MFP is reading an original document, no printing is performed though it is in a state of readiness to print. Consequently, time required until the completion of copying is lengthened more than necessary.
An object of the present invention is to provide a copying machine that is capable of making a copy speedily.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the following copying machine is provided.
The copying machine comprises a scanner which reads an original document and generates image data corresponding to the original document, a printer having a heater, which prints based on the image data when a temperature of the heater is set at a given temperature, a first estimation section which estimates heat time required until the temperature of the heater reaches the given temperature, when an instruction to start copying is provided, a second estimation section which estimates read time required for reading the original document by the scanner, and a read control section which subtracts the read time from the heat time to obtain standby time and causes the scanner to start reading when the standby time elapses from when the instruction to start copying is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the following control method is provided.
The control method for controlling a copying machine comprising a scanner which reads an original document and generates image data corresponding to the original document and a printer having a heater, which prints based on the image data when a temperature of the heater is set at a given temperature, comprises estimating heat time required until the temperature of the heater reaches the given temperature, when an instruction to start copying is provided, estimating read time required for reading the original document by the scanner, and subtracting the read time from the heat time to obtain standby time and causing the scanner to start reading when the standby time elapses from when the instruction to start copying is provided.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the following multi-function peripheral is provided.
The multi-function peripheral which allows a plurality of varieties of jobs including copying of an original document, comprises an image storage used to store image data by the plurality of jobs including the copying, a scanner which reads the original document and generates image data corresponding to the original document, a storage control section which stores the image data generated by the scanner in the image storage, a printer having a heater, which prints based on the image data when a temperature of the heater is set at a given temperature, a first estimation section which estimates heat time required until the temperature of the heater reaches the given temperature, when an instruction to start copying is provided, a second estimation section which estimates read time required for reading the original document by the scanner, and a read control section which subtracts the read time from the heat time to obtain standby time and causes the scanner to start reading when the standby time elapses from when the instruction to start copying is provided.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.